


High Fives

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Beary - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: In the Queen family, high-fives were sacred. Given out by John to those he really trusted and really really liked. Freddie was the first to get one, some 4 months into John joining the band. Roger got his a year later. 2 years on and Brian had never received such an honor. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him a bit seeing John high-five the other 2 all day, chirping and shaking his head all gleefully and then giving him only a pretty smile. It was John’s Thing though. If he wasn’t a part of it, he wasn’t. Not much he could do.





	High Fives

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:Based on a student I had. High-fives are special to autistic!John. He only gives them to people he knows & likes, but once you get one, boy you better be prepared to get them all the time! One day, Brian finally gets a high-five from John (the last of the band) & he's amazed. Then John holds Beary up, & Brian asks, "Would Beary like a high-five, too?" John presses Beary's little paw against Brian's hand. It's the first time Beary has been involved, & Brian is so touched he has to excuse himself.

“Fantastic, Deacy!” Brian said as he sat down his acoustic guitar besides himself, looking up at the shy bassist in front of him.

John just clung onto his own guitar, clearly giddy, beaming brightly. “Really?” he asked, his face going all warm.

Brian nodded, throwing his hands up to emphasize how genuine his sentiment was. “Really! You do rhythm guitar better than me and I’m not just saying that. This’ll sound brilliant on the album,” he said, flashing John a vampire-toothed smile before grabbing a pencil to scribble down some final notes on his music sheet.

Brian knew nothing about basses, but he knew a _lot _about guitars. Getting a compliment from Brian, a well versed guitarist, on his guitar playing was kind of a big deal. A really big deal in John’s eyes. While the two of them weren’t the closest of friends, John heavily respected Brian’s expertise. 

This compliment made John’s tummy light up with fireworks and his brain explode into a cloud of butterflies. He was a good guitar player. _He was!_

John stood up, gently setting his guitar down before letting out a few wrist crackling flaps, chittering happily to himself. 

Brian peered over at him through his curls, laughing softly before returning to his musical amending. It was always nice to see John so cheery. That was something Brian found endearing about the youngest. How obvious and loud his emotions were. While the negative ones were no fun to watch, the ones where he flapped and giggled and rocked to the beat always made him smile.

Once the pinwheels and sparklers died down in John’s system, he chuckled a little, a finger twirling around a lock of his hair. That was nice outburst of yellow and glimmer. A very nice one…because of Brian…!

John shuffled towards the eldest, tapping his shoulder when he didn’t notice his presence.

“Hmm?” Brian asked, eyebrows waggling, dropping his pencil to see what John wanted.

Without any words or explanation, John simply lifted up his right hand and held it in front of Brian’s face.

It took Brian a second to figure out what he wanted. A high-five.

In the Queen family, high-fives were sacred. Given out by John to those he really trusted and really really liked. Freddie was the first to get one, some 4 months into John joining the band. Roger got his a year later. 2 years on and Brian had never received such an honor. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him a bit seeing John high-five the other 2 all day, chirping and shaking his head all gleefully and then giving him only a pretty smile. It was John’s Thing though. If he wasn’t a part of it, he wasn’t. Not much he could do.

But right now, the holy grail was only inches away from his face. Wanting to waste not another moment, Brian brought his hand up, the two of them slapping the palms together in a thunderous, but oh so marvelous, clap.

The dopiest grin spread across Brian’s face as he pulled his hand back, peering up at John as if he had just given him a billion pounds. John wasn’t the best at reading facial expressions, but Brian’s emotions were as clear as day. His tummy felt all sparkly again.

Quickly, he scurried away from Brian, an idea having popped into his head. He liked seeing Brian so happy. Joy suited his mouth. Next to his guitar sat Beary, smiling as he always did. John picked him up and waddled back to the still dazed guitarist, offering up one of the bear’s golden paws to Brian.

Brian blinked and then looked at John, as if asking, _Really_?

John nodded, wriggling Beary’s paw.

Brian’s face shifted into something sad looking, but in actuality, he was so incredibly touched, he was on the verge of crying. His giant hand connected with the fluffy fur of Beary’s tiny and worn paw turning into a quiet and soft high-five. Brian had no idea why he wanted to cry, but from what he knew, none of the other boys ever got to high-five the bear before. He was _first_.

“Thank you,” Brian mumbled, his heart strings thoroughly tugged at, his throat growing a lump. John made Beary’s paws clap together.

_Oh god._

Brian got up and ran away, having to hide in a bathroom stall to cry. _**Literally **_cry.

_Too cute._

_Too damn cute._


End file.
